


Carry That Weight

by Nontoxic_Markers



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Hollow Knight OC - Freeform, OP has no idea what the fuck they’re doing yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nontoxic_Markers/pseuds/Nontoxic_Markers
Summary: Hello I’m horribly new and unfamiliar with AO3 but hey gotta start somewhere eh? Anyhoo, welcome to my first ever fanfic posted to this site!! It details the backstory of my Hollow Knight Vessel OC, Finnley! Hope you enjoy what I have to offer.~
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

The grand kingdom of Hallownest. From the farthest reaches of the greenpaths lush, acidic lake of Unn, to the ashen caverns of the kingdoms edge, the pale kings pride and joy stood strong and proud for centuries. But, time spares nothing from it's wrath, the said-to-be eternal kingdom has begun to slowly crumble away. Whispers in dreams became long trance-like daydreams which became an illness that spelled their painful death. To the forgotten light, death was merely a deep slumber and she commanded her slumbering victims to rise once again, to serve her vengeful plot. Hallownests Heart closed it's doors to the rest of the kingdom, leaving the other regions to toil, until a solution was found. The denizens of these blocked out regions, were in a panic, chaos and disarray, all except the Kingdoms Edge. It's citizens were often uneducated and poured their absolute trust and faith in their pale monarch, even with dropping numbers lost to the plague, their utmost religious faith insisted that there would be an answer. They were not completely wrong about their king, he had a project of his own that he was dead set on completing to perfection. As with most experiments however.. there are failures and prototypes. Failures and prototypes, that unbeknownst to the king, would begin their lives.


	2. Golden Slumbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange pudgy vessel, escapes into Kingdoms Edge. After running into some trouble, it does run into some help aswell.

Small footsteps echo in the tramroom of Kingdoms Edge. Small nubbed feet step on cold metal ground. The air is still and cold, musty and wet, and a young pudgy vessel limps forward, staggering a bit as vicious and dark void leaks from its permanently squinted eyes and grotesquely swollen neck. The substance drips on its otherwise pastel peach colored cloak, staining it, along with it's pure white shell. Aside from it's small yet heavy footsteps and the occasional "plip" of void dripping onto the ground, it is silent as it moves ahead. As it walks on past the metal of the tramroom floor, it carefully pushes aside deep black vines, shuddering as it begins to hear the squirming of rabid bugs. The vessel stops at the edge of the walkway, looking down at a sea of ravenous spiked bugs, looking up slightly it could see the other side, a rocky platform. It continued to stand there, making a small and wispy whine out of fear. It had dealt with enough already.. it didn't want to deal with any more. The Vessel broke down beginning to sob and whimper quietly, sitting down on the rocks and covering it's face. Void began to drip down it's pale face even more now as it shook and trembled in it's quiet meltdown. It's crushing powerlessness was interrupted by a shrill screech, causing the vessel to jump back in shock and look around, trying to find the source of such a horrible noise as it began to multiply. The Vessel looked down into the writhing pond of bugs, noticing that a few have stopped moving, and were swiftly devoured by the other bugs, who then also began to shriek and throw out the dead one. It's already faint color had been drained... a black stain on it's belly. The vessel looked down at it's mitten-like hands, they glimmered dimly in the pale light emitted from the vessels shell, it then looked back into the pit of bugs. It... it killed it... The vessel stood up, taking a few steps back, a newfound sense of strength.. if these bugs were to get it, they would surely meet that same demise.. and it would be discarded from their pile.. what use in being afraid of them then? It leaped across the bugs successfully, but as it landed it was filled with another burst of pain as it's "feet" hit the ground across the bugs. It made a strangled cry as it curled up into a ball, trying to nurse it's pain. After about a minute of laying there, the vessel looks ahead once more... before sighing in defeat. There was another sea of bugs, but the other side was far to high up to reach by jumping. Even if it wasn't in danger of being killed by the bugs, it couldn't possibly be able to climb that wall in it's current state. But for some odd reason the little one wanted to find a way up there anyways. It stood up weakly and began to scan the area for some way to get up there. There were rocks but they were either tiny pebbles or they were lodged into the walls and floor. There were vines around, it decided to start with those. There was a large vine that dangled over the pit and near the ledge, if it could jump up to reach it, it could climb up and over to the other side! Settling on that, it braced itself for another jump, hoping against hope it'd work.. The vessel ran up and leaped into the air, grabbing the vine and clinging to it with all it's might. Unfortunately, it'd overestimated the strength of the vine and it began to break, noticing this it scrambled to grab the the ledge, fighting back against it's urge to crumble under the aching pain it felt. The vine snapped and the vessel began to fall into the pit of bugs. It clawed desperately at the wall to climb up suddenly screeching as it felt a fiery pain in it's leg. It managed to scramble up the wall and onto the the ground. It heaved and sobbed as it grabbed it's chewed up leg in agony as the many gashes and cuts leaked with void. It felt dizzy, like it was going to faint. Why was this happening to it? Why?? Why did it have to be in pain?? Why did it have to be alone and afraid?? It just wanted to leave the dark place with it's sibling and be happy, maybe find another friend or two or even another sibling. But _this_ had to happen.. this had to be it's current situation. What did it even do to deserve this? It never remembered doing anything wrong to anyone, killing that bug? No that was a mere accident, if the vessel wasn't made this way maybe that bug would have continued it's miserable existence. Was it because of..... No, no it didn't want to think about that.. not ever again. Well then what was it? Frustration began to boil in the small vessel, overwhelming itself and hurting itself further in the process. Its frustration caused it's head to throb and pound with a fierce migraine. The vessel ceased it's angry thoughts, and tried to breathe.. it was across the bug pit, there were no more jumps that it could see, it was fine. It ripped a bit of it's cloak and tied it around it's ripped up foot and with a modicum of difficulty, proceeded upwards.

-

As it made it's way up, it began to notice something it hadn't noticed back downwards. There was a fairly loud humming that filled the large cavern, along with the sight of a few small, furry, winged bugs. The bugs appeared to be coming from numerous holes in one of the cavern walls. The wall itself appeared to be made of a very different type of rock to where the vessel wasn't even sure that was actually rock. The strange bugs largely paid no attention to the little vessel, but were very weary of it's presence, watching it very carefully and with hostility. The vessel was curious however and approached one of these flying bugs carefully. The bug began to hum more aggressively, it's fur fluffing up, clearly telling the vessel to buzz off. It backed off and bowed it's head in submission. Looking up, there were many ledges with different winged bugs flying about. The larger bugs weren't fluffy and were far bigger and fatter than the little fuzzy ones. They had white faces and smooth greyish blue bodies, that shined in the dim light. However, one of them had a dull pink ribbon around their neck, appearing to be slightly larger than the other one, who had a reddish cloak around them with a greenish blue pendant on their chest. They looked more regal than the other. They appeared to be talking to one another in a language the vessel couldn't understand. It wondered if they were friendlier than the small bugs. Only one way to find out. The walls had numerous ledges that were extended via wooden platforms that stretched from wall to wall. The vessel began to climb upward, doing it's best to avoid the humming bugs that watched it with vigilance. The pain in it's body was still great, but it tried to ignore it for the time being. It just wanted to meet these bugs. It slipped and fell a couple times, but always lifted itself back up. The sound of the ascending vessels slips and trips upward gained the attention of the conversing bugs, who looked down at it. "Oh my wyrm.. what the hell is that thing??" the cloaked one exclaimed. "Mally!! Don't be like that!! Look at th' poor thing!! S'all bloody n banged up!! Hell'sa matter with you?" The bug with the ribbon retorted. The first bug, Mally, huffed, "Gimme a break will yah?? Never seen a bug like that in my damn life!! It looks so.. creepy!!" The other bug huffed and flew down to the vessel. The vessel hoisted itself up on another wooden platform and sat down, clearly exhausted. The bug flew down, and Mally was behind her. The bug spoke in a gentle and quiet tone, "Howdy there lil feller.. you need some help gettin' up?" The vessel tilted it's head weakly, not understanding what she said. "Viola, I don't even think it can _understand_ you." Mally spat. "You city-folk are so uptight!! Can I not try n help this little guy?? He barely looks like he can hurt a vengefly much less hurt one of us??" "Oh blaaame it on the city-folk!!" Viola rolled her eyes, though this wasn't visible due to her mask. She turned back to the vessel, "Don't mind her lil feller, she's just like that sometimes, I promise once ya get t'know er she'll warm up!!" The vessel only looked back with empty eyes, it pointed upward to a hole at the top of the cavern, trying to communicate that it needed help. Viola looked to where the vessel pointed and nodded. "Alrighty then! I can getcha up there in a jiffy! Hop on now little feller!!" She lowered herself near the platform so that the vessel could climb on. It was about to before it hesitated, looking at itself, still leaking void and remembering what happened to that spiky bug. It whined in apprehension, it was a soft and wispy sound. Mally looked even more unsettled at that sound, "Uhhh, I uhh.. I don't think bugs are supposed to sound like that??". Viola perked her head up and looked at the vessel. "Aw, it's ok!! You may be a chubby one but I've carried boulder's bigger than my own body with no problem!!" She chuckled at that memory. The vessel looked around, trying to think of a way to tell Viola why it couldn't touch her. It looked at the wood behind it that it had climbed up, seeing the void that stained the wood. It knelt down and pressed it's hand onto the wood next to it, leaving a black hand print on the wood. Viola tilted her head, trying to figure out what the vessel meant. She quickly realized however when a small bit of the wood around the hand print began to grey. Viola backed up a bit, now a little nervous, Mally on the other hand looked terrified. "Viola! Don't let that thing climb on you!!" "M-Mally calm it!! I won't!! I ain't dumb!!". The vessel whined again, scooting back a little bit. It would've hurt her if it hadn't warned her... what kind of monster was it?? Viola looked back at the vessel and held her jointed front row of legs up, "Hey hey, it's ok buddy it's ook.. we jus' gotta getcha cleaned up a bit ok?" The vessel shook it's head, "V....vi...o.." it tried to speak, it's "voice" if you could even call it that was warped and echoed like you would imagine a ghost to sound. It was interrupted by a scream from Mally, who grabbed Viola protectively. "OH MY-" "MALLY!!!" They yelled at one another. The vessel stumbled back. Viola broke from Mally's grip and flew back to the little vessel. "It's ok! I ain't goin' nowhere." She paused, looking back at Mally briefly, and spoke again. "Hey, tell yah what. Mally, could ya lend me your cloak darlin'?" Mally looked utterly insulted and her face flushed bright blue. "VIOLA!! ABSOLUTELY NOT!! ONE, THAT IS SO INAPPROPRIATE AND TWO-" "Honey you're half naked anyways, and I'm pretty _much_ naked myself!! I'll wash it and give it back baby girl and you _know_ it!" Mally hesitated for a second, she was terrified of whatever that bug was.. if it even was a bug.. but Viola... "Grr FINE! Whatever!!" Viola happily took the cloak and spoke with a gentle tone "Thank you lovely." She looked back to the vessel again and Mally scoffed. The bug handed Mally's cloak to the vessel, who accepted it with a questioning chirp. Viola jerked her head up, signalling to place the cloak on her back. It understood her gesture, and carefully placed the cloak onto Viola's back and climbed on top of her back. She laughed jubilantly, "Hang on little fella!! We'll have you outta here in no time!! Just hang on!" The vessel continued to stay silent, laying it's head on the cloak. She flew upward, not slow enough to be utterly painful, but not so fast that the little vessel would be slipping off. Mally followed close behind and the 3 went through the hole and up into a cramped cavern. Many of the small bugs from before began to eye the trio aggressively, Viola nor Mally seemed to pay any mind to the bugs, as they climbed through the almost maze-like space, eventually exiting out of a hole to the right.

-

Climbing through Viola sighed "Here it is lil fella. Kingdom's Edge." The vessel looked up in wonder at the place. It was a chasm that stretched upwards for miles and miles, wood and stone bridges criss-crossing from the west wall to the eastern wall. On the west, the wall looked like it was made up of brick with numerous pipes jutting out and spilling water far below where the 3 bugs were. The eastern wall however was much different, it was rocky and had many pale roots jutting out of them. Viola spoke calmly, "Well, I say we head up, looks like folks are already headin' indoors t'sleep" "Yes. That would be wise.." Mally responded in a steel serious tone. The three began to ascend the chasm. Viola and Mally continued to chat with one another, but the vessel tuned it out and continued to look around as they flew. Far upward there seemed to be many small houses that bugs were retreating into and a strange pale ash floated down the chasm and landed on the many rocks and ledges of the place. It looked so much like where the vessel had previously escaped from, but Kingdom's Edge was far more beautiful and welcoming than the dark place ever was. It calmly and quietly trilled in content and wonder, it felt a way it'd only felt before with their sibling. It felt happy. There were a few bugs around the place that were still flying about. It was a group of slender, winged bugs that were a red-brown color. The 3 bugs saw a couple groups of these slender bugs as they ascended. "Wasps're such cliquey folk, wonder if they've ever made an actual friend with another type'a bug?" Viola inquired. "It's simply in their nature. We may have been given higher thought, but sometimes bugs have things they keep from their old selves. I figured you'd catch onto that, V." Mally responded casually. "I know I know. But you ever hear bout that one wasp that left his hive?? I wonder if any others've done that?" "Perhaps. If so, they certainly weren't as worth remembering as that one." Viola was silent. "I hope I can hear about another wasp that got out some day." Mally said nothing. Eventually they made it to Viola's home, the vessel was fast asleep. "Well, looks like I'll be havin' a house guest tonight!" she chuckled quietly, "Lil fellas been through alot I can tell ya, S'no wonder he's out cold." she said as she entered the house, Mally close behind. "I suppose.. but are you sure he's ok to have around? You saw that hand print.." Viola thought for a second, before shaking her head and sliding the vessel onto a small pile of blankets and sheets. "This is a child. He's lost, scared and hurt. I couldn't handle livin on without givin' him a chance." Underneath her mask, Mally smiled warmly, Viola couldn't see it, but she knew she was. "I can't argue with that love. Only thing I can ask of you is to have caution." Viola hugged her friend tenderly, "I promise I will baby girl.. I promise. Now you go get some rest yourself, you've been awful busy with your work and I intend on havin' you be healthy missy!" Mally chuckled, "Fine fine.. I'll see you when I wake my friend." With that, she walked into her room. Viola went to her room, stopping to look at the vessel one last time. It stirred awake and looked up at Viola. "Oh. Sorry child, I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered as she sat near it. "V....vio.....la......Viol...a........Viola....." the vessel spoke once more, attempting to say her name. She squealed with utter delight at the little one and nodded affirmatively, placing her front legs on her chest, "Viola!" Finnley nodded "...Vio...la.. Viola! Viola Viola!!" She shushed the vessel as she giggled in delight. "Now now lil fella, Mally is trying to sleep, we shouldn't wake her now." The Vessel tilted it's head. "M...ma...lly... sl...e..e...p" "Yes yes, Mally go sleep." Viola responded. It thought for a second, before pointing at Viola. "Viola". It pointed at Mally's room, "M...Mally.." then it paused again, pointing at itself. Viola frowned. He doesn't have a name... she thought for a second, before smiling once more and placing a front leg on the vessels chest. "Finnley." Finnley squeaked quietly for a second as it jumped up a bit in suprise. "F...FFin....ley... Finnl...ey...." it tried again. "Fi..Fi....Finnley.... Finnley!!" Viola giggled again "Yes! Finnley! That's you Finnley!" and for the first time in his entire life Finnley laughed with all the purity of a toddler as he said his name, "Finnley! Finnley! Viola! Mally! Finnleyy!! Heeheehee!!!" Viola couldn't help but be loud as she laughed and played with Finnley. Eventually however, he yawned. Despite his joy he was still exhausted, and laid down once more. "Ahh, I can see you're tired lil Finnley. I'll let you get some rest." She kissed his pale shell and smiled. Finnley gave a small chirp as he snuggled into the blankets. Viola bowed her head and began to sing softly and sweetly.. Mally stood behind them, smiling aswell.  
-  
"Once there was a way  
To get back homeward  
Once there was a way  
To get back home  
Sleep, pretty darling  
Do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby  
Golden slumbers  
Fill your eyes  
Smiles await you when you rise  
Sleep pretty darling  
Do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I had to start with some angst :}. I'm hardly ashamed tbh. Lookit man, baby's got a tough life so far, I won't sugarcoat it!! But atleast it gets better in the end heehee!! Also I was totally inspired by The Beatles and you're going to see a TON of that in this story and I am NOT sorry!!


End file.
